


Daddy

by PaigyPie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Kink, M/M, Multi, No Smut, OT5- Relationship, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigyPie/pseuds/PaigyPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For This prompt I found on Tumblr<br/>Imagine your OTP having dinner with Person B’s parents when Person B asks for ‘Daddy’ to pass the salt, leading both Person A and their father to reach for it.  Bloodshed is optional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> First non- smut writing woot.

 

“Come on Ni, stop stressing. We have all had dinner with your parents before.” Harry called from the kitchen where he was preparing dinner for the Horan’s. Niall tried to calm down but he didn’t think it was possible. He had only told his parents about him being and in a relationship with four other boys roughly six months ago. Sure his parents had met the boys but never as his boyfriends.

“I can’t just calm down babe. What if they don’t accept the relationship when they see us all together?” Niall voiced his concern.

“Babe, your parents love you and us. They have known us for three years now I don’t think that they are going to say they hate us just because we are dating their little boy.” Louis came over, hugging Niall from behind, trying to give some comfort to his younger boyfriend.

“Stress less baby boy. Dinner is going to go fine and after your parents leave you can show me who your real Daddy is.” Liam whispered the last part into Niall’s ear as he walked past him on his way to the kitchen. Niall let out a small whimper.

“Oi, no teasing before dinner.” Louis called out to Liam’s retreating form. Louis grabbed Niall’s hand and pulled him towards the dining room. Together they set the table, Niall making sure every detail was perfect for when his parents arrived.

“Honey I’m home.” Zayn’s voice rang out from the front door of their flat. Niall had sent Zayn to get his parents because he knew that in order to have the place clean and perfect for their arrival he would have to do it himself. Niall rushed out of the dining room and into the lounge where he was met with the bright smiles of his parents.

“Niall baby.” His mother called to him. Opening her arms and waiting for her son to hug her.

“Mum. Dad.” Niall yelled out before crashing into the two, hugging them like his life depended on it. “It’s so good to see you.”

“You too, son.” Bobby said, clapping his son on the back.

“What is cooking? It smells delicious.” Maura asked her son.

“Steak and vegetables, nothing fancy.” Harry called from the kitchen door way. Harry, along with Liam and Louis came to greet Niall’s parents.

“It’s so good to see all you boys again, I hope you’re taking good care of my boy.” Bobby gave them a warning glare.

“Of course Bobby. Wouldn’t be able to hurt him if we tried.” Louis stated giving Niall a kiss on the cheek. Niall felt a blush creep over his cheeks as he smiled after his boyfriend.

“Well dinner is almost served so we should make our way to the dining room. Bobby, Maura, would you like anything to drink?” Liam offered, ever the gentlemen.

“Water for my wife and I’ll take a beer thanks Liam.” Bobby answered.

“Why aren’t you drinking mum?” Niall questioned.

“Haven’t been feeling well lately, nothing to worry about darling.” Maura replies smiling at her little boy. They all sit down at the table. Zayn sits at the head of the table, liking it better there so he can escape to have a cigarette as soon as dinner is done. Harry, Niall and Louis sit in that order on the left and Liam Bobby and Maura sit across from them.

“So when is the tour starting back up again?” Maura asks.

“On the 20th of next month, so in about three weeks.” Zayn answers making conversation. “Should be good.”

“Yeah I’m leaving early to stay with Deo though.” Niall said. He was excited to spend time with his cousin but he was going to hate spending time away from his boys. Liam had promised to fuck him hard before he left so he wouldn’t miss them too much.

“That’s good. We could send his present over with you then.” Maura stated.

“If I can fit them in my luggage, you always buy too much.” Niall smiled fondly at his mother.

“Oh shush you I do not.” She retorted. Dinner continued with little bits of small talk and catching up and Niall believed that everything was going fine that is until he asked for the salt.

“Hey Daddy can you pass me the salt.” Niall meant for the request to be simple, a cute childish request to his father but at that moment everything went wrong. As Niall finished the request both Liam and Bobby reached for the salt to give to their baby boy. Liam grabbed it first and passed it over, oblivious to both Bobby and Maura’s shocked expressions and Niall’s murderous one.

Once Liam registered Niall’s gaze he realised what he had done and looked to the man seated next to him.

“What kind of things are you making my son do?” Bobby spat slightly disgusted. “Is this some sick paedophilic role play where my son calls you Daddy?” Bobby questioned. Niall sat there mouth agape at his fathers’ question. Louis and Harry had similar expressions on their face.

“Bobby calm down. You of all people should know not to kink shame.” Maura said coolly. Niall simply turned to his mother shock seemingly permanently etched on his face. “Oh don’t look so shocked son, how do you think you were conceived.”

“Okay I don’t need to think about you and Dad having sex.” Niall stated. “Dad, calm down please it was a misunderstanding. It’s not some paedophilic role play it’s just a kink. Oh god I never thought I would see the day I had to explain to my father that one of my boyfriends has a Daddy kink.” Niall hung his head in his hands.

“Two, love.” Was Zayn contribution as he walked back to the table, smelling slightly of smoke.

“You’re not helping.” Niall shot at him. Bobby seemed to have calmed down after being told off by his wife.

“I just never expected my son to be anything but vanilla in his love life. He was always so pure and sweet as a boy.” Bobby confessed. “I thought that maybe you were corrupting him, making him do things he didn’t want.”

“Trust me, he wants it.” Harry mumbled to Niall’s left. Niall kicked him under the table, glad his father didn’t hear.

“Well Harry this was a lovely dinner, I’m sorry things were ruined by the misunderstanding.” Maura said moving to the front door. “It was good to see you again, all of you.” She kissed her sons cheek and waved to his boyfriends before promptly grabbing her husband and leaving.

Niall slumped against the wall. After he composed himself he made his way back to the dining room.

“I seriously can’t believe we just went through that. Liam what the hell were you thinking?”

“It was just instinct to respond to the name.” Liam looked at him sheepishly.

“Yeah well instinct got you a week without sex.” At that Liam’s head snapped up and he looked at Niall disappointedly. Zayn laughed at Liam’s pain. “I wouldn’t be laughing if I were you mister, you made it worse so you’re in the same boat as him.”

“Hey that’s not fair.” Zayn cried out.

“I don’t care, you ruined my dinner, come on Lou, Haz lets go cuddle.” The three boys left the two Daddy’s to clean up and grumble about how the next week was going to be torture.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Comments and Kudos are very much welcomed with open arms.


End file.
